


Powershift (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by pascals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascals/pseuds/pascals
Summary: A bounty hunter gets tangled up with the First Order. She expects the worst, but with Kylo Ren, things are never as they seem.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Reader-Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kylo Ren





	Powershift (Kylo Ren x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever piece of writing. Also posted on my tumblr (hanzimmer). Just horny thots about kylo. Have fun ya'll

It’s difficult to pinpoint the exact reason Ren decided to keep you around – maybe he had plans for you, maybe you had an insignificant role to play in his destiny. Maybe he needed some company.

It started a few months ago, when the first order raided the village you were passing through.

Talk about the wrong place, wrong time.

A bounty hunter was not an occupation that brought you a lot of pride. It made for temporary homes, temporary relationships and the constant need to pursue your next target. You tried to live by a code, but as the years went on the more you realized that people aren’t just pure good or evil - some had made explicit choices that led them down a certain path, some were just born into a life of chaos.

You remember when you first set your eyes on Kylo Ren. You remember the feeling that washed over your skin as his presence infiltrated your every sense. You remember when you first heard his velvety voice, a stark contrast to the cold and unforgiving black mask he wore.

“Don’t kill this one, take her prisoner,” he communicated to the trooper.

_Thank you?_

* * *

You wake in a cold, metal cell. Relieved to find your normal attire was still on your body, sans any personal belongings and weapons. The four black walls keep you company as you wait for your inevitable punishment or worse, execution.

But it never comes.

Days pass, then weeks. Only having contact with the troopers for your meals and washroom privileges. 

Then one day a voice rudely wakes you out of your slumber.

“Get up,’’ you stir in your sleep, squinting your eyes towards the slit of light that lit up your cell. “Proceed to the door with your hands in front of you.”

You move your body to put your boots on and do as commanded. Some mechanical noises later, the hefty door slides open. The trooper's stark, white armour combined with the fluorescent lights burns your eyes. When you finally open your eyes, the handcuffs are already placed upon your wrists by another guard.

“Where are you taking me?" you aren’t panicked.

 _If he wanted me dead, I would be_.

Two arms grab your biceps as the guards guide you down many hallways and corridors, like a cow to a slaughterhouse.

_God this is a maze, no wonder no one escapes The First fucking Order._

You finally come to a door. The guard to your right reaches over and presses some buttons on the control panel. You aren’t sure what to expect but it isn’t this. A bed in the middle of the well-sized room. Adorned with black, silk bed sheets and a simple comforter.

It was sizeably larger than the cell you called home over the past few weeks. An armoire to the left of the bed, made to look vintage with its intricate handles. An opening to your right indicates what you assume is the washroom. It was a simple yet practical room, your favourite part being the glass above your bed, allowing you to watch as endless space passes you by. You don’t even realize the guard had taken off your handcuffs until the door closes behind you.

_Wait…is this my room? Is this… Kylo’s room?_

_Don’t be stupid, you think the commander of the First order sleeps on a fucking double bed?_

You push the thoughts aside and decide a long, private shower is well needed.

Your interactions with Kylo Ren are limited and mundane at first. He comes to your door periodically, asking about you and attempting to make small talk. Always curious, you listen with intent whenever he speaks. He has that quality about him, you were drawn to him. You always feel somewhat vulnerable under his gaze, the way he unapologetically scans your body while he has the luxury of hiding behind his mask. You desperately want to put a face to his smooth, polished voice.

Even those in The First Order aren’t immune to participating in some workplace gossip; it doesn’t take long for you to find out what had happened with Han Solo. A pang of concern rises in your body. For Kylo.

_This guy kept you in a prison cell for weeks. He didn’t deserve your sympathy then, and he doesn’t deserve it now! Snap out of it._

You can’t help yourself. You’ve gotten to know him through the small conversations you had. And you knew about his troubled and complicated past.

That night was when you finally got a deeper look into Kylo Ren.

* * *

Impossibly, you didn’t notice him when you first enter the room. Turning to sit on the foot of your bed, the light catches the silver planes of his mask. Sat at the armchair in the corner of your room, the air around him is tense. Well, more so than usual.

“Kylo, I-,” you start. Mentally cursing yourself for the pity than laced your voice.

“I don’t want your pity,” he interrupts.

_Shit, all right._

What could you say? What did he expect you to say? What did he need you to say?

There’s a long silence.

You have to say something. That’s what you’re here for, right? To converse with him. No agenda. 

You decide to tell him about yourself. About where you grew up, your family, your friends. Stupid moments and accomplishments from your childhood. Tales from your days of bounty hunting, about that time you were stuck in quicksand for days when you were in pursuit of a target. 

He asks a few questions along the way, sharing some small memories of his childhood with you. It went on for hours. You could tell you had distracted him, even momentarily, from whatever was conspiring inside his mind. The conversation comes to a comfortable end. As he approaches your door, you can’t seem to control what you do next.

“Wait, Kylo!” you stand from your bed. He comes to a halt and throws a glance over his broad shoulder in your direction.

 _Oh god, please don’t kill me for this_.

You set your eyes on his gloved left hand. You slowly reach for it, giving him ample time to flinch away from you, until you feel the smooth leather on your naked palm. There is a slight warmth as he gently closes his large hand, completely enveloping yours. Your body simultaneously feels as if it could melt into the ground and as tense as a pulled elastic.

“I’ll be here if you need to talk,” you give a gentle squeeze before starting to retract to your hand

In an instant, he spins you around. Your balance faults as he pulls your hand higher to his chest. His right arm snakes around your waist in a vice grip, your breaths become shallow as your ribs struggle against the hold he has on your torso. You knew at a moment’s notice he could crush your hand for overstepping your bounds or tighten his grip and permanently halt your breathing. It’s electrifying.

You’ve never been this close to him before, you could feel his black robes brush against your bare feet, you swear you can feel the warmth radiating from his body with the rise and fall of his chest. He towers over you, the top of your head barely reaching his chest, his broad shoulders acting as a barrier to anything behind him. You feel utterly trapped within Ren’s hold. Craning your head to meet his eyes, you are only met with his indifferent, hostile black mask.

_God, when will he take that stupid thing off?_

He pulls you closer to him, the fingers splayed on your back tensing as he does so. You become hyper aware of your body and his. The space between you two slowly getting smaller.

And then he’s gone. He withdraws all contact, all at once. When you come to, you catch a glimpse of his black robes billowing behind his large frame as the door slides closed in front of you.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since your last interaction. He comes to see you more sparsely now and keeps the conversations short and simple. Back to how you were. Meaningless small talk, your body cried out to be held by him again.

You think back to that night… truth be told you thought back to that night more times than you’d like to admit. It was the first time you felt any kind of meaningful connection with Kylo.

You’ve been with your fair share of men, being on the road was lonely at times. You welcomed having someone to share a drink or a bed with, it was comforting slipping into a stranger’s warm embrace for the night. Temporary, nonchalant relationships. If you could even call them that.

But no man ever had you reaching for the wetness between your thighs every night like Kylo Ren did. No man ever had you biting your pillows at night to stifle your moans and whimpers as you fervently chased the familiar rush of pleasure. You felt betrayed by your body; every time you had a fleeting thought of him, of his scent, of the way his strong body towered over you, you were compelled to brush your hands against your pussy..

_And you don’t even know what he looks like, good one._

You ache for the day you could feel his powerful frame against you, for the day he could bring you to that edge of pleasure. Repeatedly. You allow your mind to wonder about his mouth, his tongue, his capable hands, what lies between his strong, thick legs-

The familiar sound of your door closing rouses you out of your lewd daydream.

_Oh god… why the fuck is he here? Did he read my mind?_

_Fuck!!_

Your body is ablaze. It isn’t obvious what you were about to do but you feel caught, you feel ambushed.

“Kylo?” you ask cautiously as you dare to glance up at him from your bed.

Silently, he reaches for the armchair at the corner of the bedroom and drags it across the floor until it sits directly in front of your bed. He settles into the chair; his long legs spread out as you fight every fibre of your being not to glance between his thighs.

“Kylo?” you repeated. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He cocks his head to the side, and you notice the light reflect off the silver of that damned mask.

“Spread your legs for me,” he commands.

_Okay so I’m dreaming. Because Kylo Ren, the commander of the First Order and master of mood swings didn’t just order me to spread my fucken legs. Right?!_

Your mind spirals as you instinctively clench your thighs together.

“What? NO! Are you crazy?” you ask defensively. “Don’t even bother trying to use your powers on me, Ren.”

“I’m not,” he answers almost immediately, his voice calm. “I don’t need to use my powers on you… do I?”

_Fucking hell, he knew. Somehow. Shit._

“I ask you again,” he continues. “Lay back against the headboard and spread your legs.”

You aren’t able to see his eyes, but you knew where they were aimed. You can feel his gaze piercing through your body.

You scoot your body back until you meet the hard wood of the headboard, you raise yourself up on your forearms. It felt as if your body was vibrating.

“Your legs,” he firmly reminds you for the third time. You want to do as he orders; you really do. Clearly you aren’t thinking rationally.

“No,” you respond. You try to square off your shoulders and jut your chin out to more convincingly stand your ground. “This isn’t a fair trade Ren,” you further explain.

You watch as one of his hands clutch the arm of the chair more tightly.

“You know I can take whatever I want.” His voice was alarmingly levelled and composed.

“You expect me to open myself up to you like this… when I haven’t even seen your face?” you rationalize. “Take off the mask, Kylo.”

You could hear the deep breath he took as it reverberates off the inside of his mask.

_God damn it! Why did you say that!? He’s just going to fucken leave and you’ll be left to your own devices… again._

He reaches for his gloved hand and takes off the leather glove. And then the other.

_God, how badly I want those beautiful fingers inside of me…_

He reaches up and grasps the mask with both hands. You hear a click as the mask separates into parts. He brings the mask over his head and finally looks up at you.

_Fucking hell… he’s gorgeous._

You can’t think of the words to describe him. Your eyes bore into his dark eyes, framed by long, beautiful black lashes.

You’ve seen him command the First Order to destroy villages and whole planets, seen him kill innocents in cold blood.

_How does he look so innocent?_

Images of him looking up at you from between your thighs flash across your mind. You take him in fully. Eyes scanning down to his full, pink lips, making a note of all the freckles that adorn his skin. You want to feel those lips everywhere on your body; licking, biting, sucking.

_His hair…_

So much longer than you had initially anticipated. Stars, to be able to weave your hands through his soft, black waves. You imagine what sounds he might make if you accidentally happened to tug on his hair. Would he like it?

You aren’t aware of how long you’ve been gawking at him, until he interrupts your vulgar thoughts.

“A deal is a deal,” he sounds cocky.

Without moving your gaze, you let your thighs fall apart. You watch his eyes fall to your underwear.

 _“_ Hmm…” he says, pleased. “I guess you’re excited to see me.”

You know what he’s referring to, you could feel the wet patch on your underwear growing in response to him.

“Your hands… rub yourself through your underwear.” How he manages to keep his voice so calm, you don’t know.

You feel your hands at your hips, slowly descending to your underwear. You rest one hand on your inner thigh as the other travels over the soft texture of the cotton, until your fingers barely caress your clit.

_How am I so sensitive? this is going to be a long night…_

A breathy sigh escapes your lips, hoping it didn’t make it to Kylo’s ears. The slight upturn of the corner of his lip says otherwise.

“Keep going,” he guides you. His voice sounding as if it was right beside your ear.

You slide your hand down further and slowly bring your fingers back up, spreading the wetness over your clit, over your underwear. You let your eyes fall close as you apply slight pressure, ready to get lost in that familiar high.

“Stop,” your eyes snap open.

_No, Kylo…_

“Glide your hands over your stomach… and your breasts,” you notice how his eyes have brightened.

You do as he says. The soft fabric of your shirt bunches up as you painstakingly drag your palms over your stomach. Goosebumps rise on your lower stomach as the skin is exposed to the cool air. Your hands travel to your sides, using your nails to apply gentle pressure to the skin as a chill travels down your spine. You bypass your breasts, deciding to slide your palms down your sternum to your stomach. Fingers hook onto the waistband of your underwear; you pull slightly, and the silence of the room is broken as the elastic slaps back against your skin. You roll your hips slowly, using a single finger to draw patterns on your skin as you slowly approach your breasts. Thighs rubbing together, you draw circles over your soft nipples. Looking back at Kylo as they come to attention underneath the flimsy camisole.

He swallows, eyes completely trained on your writhing body in front of him.

You crane your neck and move it to the side while slowly allowing your eyes to close. Your hands naturally find their way to your breasts, squeezing roughly, as he would. You massage them, whimpers escaping your mouth as your back arches off the sheets beneath you.

“Squeeze your nipples,” you’re pleased that he doesn’t sound completely unfazed by your little show.

You pinch your nipples roughly and pull, letting them spring back, more erect than before.

_Let’s take some creative liberties…_

One hand remains at your breast, toying with your nipples. While the other slowly travels downs your torso, coming to rest just above your clit.

“May I?” you ask with a soft voice, feigning innocence.

He simply nods as he shifts in the chair.

You begin to rub tight circles around your clit, and you feel the waves of pleasure starting to rock through your body. Your movements become quicker as your eyes screw shut and your mouth falls open. 

“Oh god… yes,” you breathe out, unable to keep quiet.

Hips bucking in sync with your fingers, your mind races as your body chases the high.

_So close…_

“Stop,” he interrupts. You had half a mind to just keep going, but you wanted to play his game. You pry your hands away as frustration clearly shows on your face.

He chuckles lowly, “don’t worry, I’ll get you there soon enough.”

You watch him as his hands rest suspiciously close to his cock. You look up at him. Daring him to join you.

He waits a few moments, and you feel the waves of pleasure ebb away in your body. The muscles slowly unwinding themselves and relaxing.

“Again,” he orders. “Just like before… caress your body.”

_Why is he doing this?!_

You huff as your hands move down to your thighs this time, hands running over the goose bumps raised on your smooth flesh. Slowly moving up…

You don’t know how long it’s been. You don’t know how many times he’s brought you to the edge only to roughly tear you back from it. You’re dripping, the wet patch of your underwear dripping down into the sheets underneath you. You feel it rubbing against your folds, slick and ready. Not for your fingers, for the man sitting in front of you. For the man palming his growing erection through his pants.

“Good girl…,” You don’t know how much more you can take. “Again.”

_How long was he planning on doing this? Is he ever actually going to let me cum?!_

You feel as if you have no strength in your body, your body ready to melt into the sheets.

You cease the movement of your hands. Digging your palms into the mattress, you lift yourself up into a sitting position, realizing your back is slick with sweat. You breathe hard as tendrils of your hair stick to your forehead.

“Enough,” you strain. You revel in the confused expression plastered over his pronounced features. “You’re not the only one with power here, Kylo.”

You ungraciously throw your legs over the side of the bed and stand up on shaky limbs. You sway your hips and saunter over to him. The apex of your thighs coated in your wetness. You want to so badly straddle his muscular legs, to feel him inside of you, hear his groans against your ear as he loses control.

_No… you can’t let him win._

You place yourself in the space between your bed and him. He looks up at you; waiting, aroused, excited. You notice that the bulge in his trousers is more pronounced at this closer view. You turn sharply on your heels and face the bed, so that your back is turned to him.

You take a deep breath in and hook your shaky fingers to the waistband of your underwear and peel them down your legs, making sure to keep your legs straight and back arched. Your shirt rides up to give him a perfect view of what he will be missing. The underwear pools at your bare feet. You step out of it, reaching to hook it onto your index finger.

You wish you could take a picture of him when you turned around. Brows furrowed, mouth agape, eyes trained on your dripping pussy. He could smell your scent too, you certainly could.

You hold the black fabric in front of his face as he finally peels his eyes away from your pussy. You raise an eyebrow, expectantly.

He brings a hand to lightly grasp the damp piece of cotton.

“Think of this as a souvenir, Ren.” You cheer in your head at your victory. You make your way to the armoire at the side of the bed.

You swing the doors open as you dig through the drawer looking for…

_Perfect… time to give him a taste of his own medicine._

You grab what you need and close the doors, making your way back to the bed. You’re glad to see he’s still in his position, body seemingly locked into place.

You resume your position; your forearms holding you up, legs spread as your wetness shines in the light, his view now unobstructed. You knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t leave.

You bring up the object and examine it. His eyes dart to your hands, realizing what you were about to do.

You bring the toy to your mouth. He hungrily licks his lips as you give a coy smile. You start to kiss the head of it, and move down to the shaft, flattening your tongue and licking a stripe along the underside. All the while keeping your eyes trained on Kylo’s face, he looks hypnotized by your actions. You make sure the toy is wet enough, not like it mattered.

You lay back, propping yourself up on one elbow to make sure he could watch your face as you took yourself over the edge, finally. You slide the toy's head along your folds, using the blunt head to part them open. You watch his eyes as you push the toy slowly inside of you, a moan catches in your throat. Your walls stretch as you enter it further into your pussy until it sits snug inside of you. You circle the toy inside of you, to make sure Kylo gets an excellent look at the juices coating the silicone toy.

You start to move it in and out, faster than you would have liked to, but you’ve waited long enough. The pressure starts to build quickly, within minutes.

“Oh…,” his eyes are wild, clearly regretting the games he played prior. “Faster… please Kylo.”

You fall back on the bed as you thrust the toy at an increasing pace, the pain of it budging against your cervix the perfect counterpart to the immense pleasure you feel building in your body.

“Ahh! Yes... Please don’t stop…,” nonsense pours from your lips as your mind numbs. “Keep going… please.”

“ _Y/N_ …,” he sounds almost encouraging.

Hips bucking wildly, your free hand comes to your breast, squeezing and massaging as roughly as you could. As roughly as he would.

_Just a few more…_

Your pace is unrelenting, eagerly chasing the high. 

You feel a slight scream leave your lips as it finally washes over you… after hours of torture at Kylo’s hand.

You turn your head and bite the pillow as you keep thrusting the toy inside of you, wanting to ride out your high for as long as possible.

You finally slow the movements of your hands. Your sex feeling swollen and well fucked. You bask in the aftershocks as your body comes down, shaking and spasming slightly. You try to close your thighs as you bring up your hand to your face, wiping the sweat from your brow.

As you struggle to hold yourself up on your elbows, you share a long look with Kylo. His jaw tight, knuckles white from clenching the arm of the chair while he roughly continues to palm his growing bulge through his trousers. You bring your eyes down to your core as you slowly retract the toy.

_Holy shit…_

Covered in your wetness and white-ish, slick liquid. You have an ounce of shyness before you push it aside. You use every ounce of strength you can muster to push yourself up from the bed. You walk over to him, with the toy in hand. No strength left in your body to be graceful. You stand between his outstretched legs.

“Would you like a taste, Kylo?” He looks up at you with those big dark eyes, black curls framing his features, as his plump lips part slightly.

“Yes,” the softest you’ve ever heard him speak.

You gather some of the wetness on your thumb and bring it to his awaiting lips, he cradles your wrist as he wraps his lips around your thumb. You feel his warm tongue snake around your digit, licking up all you had to offer. Releasing your clean thumb with a pop, you outline his lips with a feather light touch. How badly you want to feel those lips on yours, moving together perfectly.

You give him one last look and leave for the washroom.

* * *

You wash the toy as well as your sweat slicked body. You allow your muscles to relax in the steam. Smiling, you relive what it felt like to have Kylo’s lips wrapped around your finger.

You walk out of the washroom, perfectly content and ready to fall into a deep slumber and deal with the consequences of your little show later.

“How do you feel? _”_ His voice somewhat startles you.

“Oh… I thought you had left,” you stuttered. _What was he still doing here?_

“I feel…satiated.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

_No thanks to you.._

You proceed with your normal routine, as you walk past him to the armoire and reach for the lavender lotion. You prop your leg up on the bed and lather your legs in the sweet-smelling lotion.

“Need some help?” It wasn’t a question as he’s already walking over to you. You notice he had taken off his cloak and robe, leaving him only in his black trousers and simple shirt. You were wrong when you thought he was well built before.

He stands behind you and reaches for the tub of lotion from you.

He harshly tugs the towel away; you stand completely naked in front of him as you feel your body heat up.

Wordlessly, he slathers the lotion on his hands, and you feel his large hands massaging at the flesh of your hips. You look forward, unable to move or say anything. So eager to feel his hands before, and now overwhelmed with the sensation. He squeezes your hips roughly, giving your ass light smack before moving up your back. You could feel his hot breath fanning over your shoulder as he had lowered his head to your ear.

“You disobeyed my orders, girl.”

_Fuck._

His hands snake around your ribs and hold your breasts, instinctively you lean back into his chest. Giving them a rough squeeze, he twists your nipples, calling them to attention. You whimper as the skin starts to bruise.

His hands travel down your arms, gently grazing your skin. You were too distracted by his touches to notice him wrapping his hands tightly against your wrists. He pulls them behind you and pushes them into your back, forcing your chest forward and pushing your breasts forward. Your knees hit the bed and soon after you fall onto the bed. Kylo repositions you with your hands still held behind your back, so that your face was pressed against the still damp sheets. Your ass high in the air, to do with as he pleased.

“And _when_ you disobey my orders,” he whispers in your ear as your entire body trembles with anticipation, “You get punished.”


End file.
